Loki and Abasi
by IsabellSharpe
Summary: Loki is the prince of Asgard and the God of Mischief. He has never had a deep connection with any of the women he had ever shared a bed with. Until now, when his childhood friend, Abasi, begins to let her walls down, and begins to dream of love with Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Abasi ran joyfully, her bare feet lightly gripping the soft green grass. She was following the sound of a boy's laughter. She ran with conviction, her full skirt trailing behind her. She was chasing Deon, a member of the royal family. He is the young nephew of the All-Father and was staying in the All-Father's company to learn the way of an Aesir king. He was a kind boy who had taken a liking to Abasi, one of the servants of the palace.

Abasi was currently chasing Deon through the hedge maze on the South side of the castle, it was Deon's favorite place. Abasi knew that she had work to do. Kitchen duty, cleaning duty, or maybe stable duty. But at the moment, she did not care. She was free, free from the burden of servitude.

Abasi hated children, but she loved Deon. She had gotten to know him over the past few weeks, and he was everything she hoped for her children. He was polite, chivalrous, selfless, kind, intelligent and perceptive. He reminded her of her childhood friend, Prince Loki. She had loved Loki for as long as she could remember. She knew that he had an unsavory reputation, but he had never shown her that side of him. He had always been kind and gentle towards her.

Deon got to the clearing at the beginning of the maze. He could hear Abasi giggling and calling his name behind him. He immediately stopped. There standing in front of him was the All-Father, Odin, with Prince Thor and Prince Loki standing on either side behind him. The All-Fathers eyes were raging.

"Are you aware what hour it is?" the All-Father questioned Deon .

At the moment Abasi came out of the maze.

"I've caught you!" Abasi excitedly shouted as she grabbed Deon.

Immediately she stopped giggling and shrieked.

"Please forgive me All-Father. You frightened me!" Abasi apologized enthusiastically. Her gaze then traveled to Loki. His eyes were gleaming, a soft smile on his face. Abasi blushed and looked down. Her hands gripped Deon's shoulders.

"I will repeat myself only once, boy. Are you aware of what hour it is?" Odin questioned.

Abasi had then realized her mistake. Deon had a strict meeting at 4 in the evening that he had to attend. Abasi realized that it must be a half past five.

Abasi looked up to Odin's face, "I apologize profusely All-Father. I had lost track of time. I should have been more aware. It my fault alone, I promised Deon I would keep the time so that he would not be late."

Odin lifted his gaze from Deon to Abasi, for the first time. What was she doing in the maze with Deon when there was so much to be done in preparation for the Jul celebration, the celebration of the new year, that was only days away? Odin was beyond anger at this point.

"Abasi I suggest that you get to work immediately or you will wish that you had never stepped foot into this castle. Deon, follow me, we must speak." Odin then turned away and started towards the castle with Thor and Deon behind him. Loki stayed behind.

He smiled at her, "Let me walk you to your rooms."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki held his arm out for her to take.

"You heard the All-Father, he seemed very angry. I do not think it wise to do the exact opposite of what he ordered me to do."

"Hmm", Loki mumbled, "Well, then, I have an urgent dilemma that I need assistance with."

"And what is that dilemma, my Prince?" She asked him, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Loki smirked at the defiant tone she had directed towards him. She was a mere servant who stood in front of the Prince of Asgard with no fear or hint of submissiveness, she was truly a wonder to him.

Abasi had always been strong, even when they were children; she was never afraid or reserved. Loki grew up playing with Thor and Abasi and always subconsciously gravitated to Abasi's universe. Without knowing it, he depended on her. She was always constant, even now, when Loki spoke to Abasi rarely and they only share quick glances, he could feel her constantly supporting him.

"I have an awfully large amount of dinner tonight and it would be such a shame to waste so much of it." Loki told Abasi in a very serious tone.

"It would be hardly fair to say no. It would truly be a tragedy to waste a meal. I will accompany you, my Prince, but this is strictly because it is of dire importance." Abasi answered in the same serious tone as she walked to Loki's side and took his arm.

 _"I should not be doing this."_ Abasi warned herself.

As they walked to Loki's chambers they did not say much, but Loki hardly minded. He wished there would come a time when Abasi would be at his side like this, but with royal garments draped on her gorgeous body, and his ring on her graceful finger. He wished that he could claim his love for her out loud and be free with her for all of eternity. The smell of her skin intoxicated him; the slight touch of her arm linked in his made his skin tingle, the bright gleam of her eyes made his thought incoherent.

" _Why does she make me feel this way? Why do I turn into a blundering fool whenever I am near her? What is wrong with me?"_ Loki thought to himself.

No woman had ever made Loki feel anything deeper than a physical hunger. No woman had ever had any influence over Loki. Loki quickly tired of any woman he had ever had, they were never his equal. It frustrated Loki that a woman had now infatuated his every thought.

Loki often thought of the graceful movement of her body. The way she threw her head back when she laughed. The way she moved as she danced. Loki was captivated by the milky shade of her skin, the unique color of her long hair, that was neither blonde nor red, the deepness of her dark green eyes, the sultry pout of her lips, the fullness of her breasts and the flatness of her stomach, the gentle curve of her hips, and the daintiness of her feet. He loved the way her towered over her and the way she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Sometimes even the simplest thought of her distracted Loki, and Loki was not quite accustomed to distraction.

Loki looked down at Abasi walking beside him smiled inside. It was watching Abasi's conviction, intent, and purpose, when they were younger, that taught him what a woman was. Something in the way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the way she thought, that taught him what a woman was. She had unknowingly influenced Loki practically his entire life.

Loki and Abasi approached his chamber doors. He whispered a spell to unlock them, and then opened the door for Abasi. Asabi went straight to the dining room; she knew his chambers like the back of her hand. She had been the first one to visit his chambers when he first received them as a young man, she had also visited many times when they were younger to keep him company and give him her guidance on many matters.

Loki assisted Abasi with her chair, and then took his. Just then his maid, a nice older woman who Abasi was hardly acquainted with walked in with their dinner.

"Oh, Prince Loki, I was not aware that you had company! I would have brought more!" His maid said fretfully.

"Do not burden yourself, Yalla, I think what you have brought is enough. Now you should retire for the evening, I know that you have been working very hard." Loki answered.

When Yalla left, Loki and Abasi were completely alone. They talked about many things, and long after the meal was over, they continued talking. It felt so natural for Loki to be with Abasi this way. They began speaking about childhood memories of each other.

"Why did you ever befriend me?" Abasi inquired. "I have always wondered."

"I remember when they brought you to the palace. We were mere children. You were brought here from a distinguished general. He stated that you were a farm girl whose home had been burned and family murdered. Frost Giants had seized everything, except you. Your mother hid you and you lived." He took a deep breath and gave Abasi an uncertain smile. She nodded her head for him to continue, tears welling in her eyes. "You looked so frightened, so lost. The general took you in as his own child. I remember the day I met you, it was not long after you had been brought to the palace and you were in one of the gardens."

She took over the story from there. "When you introduced yourself I tried my best attempt at a curtsy."

"That was your best? That was horrific." Loki gasped in mock horror.

"And when you laughed at my clumsy nature, I slapped you." Asabi replied, laughing.

"I had to chase you down and apologize. It was the first time I had ever apologized for anything." Loki said, looking at Abasi with something that looked to her like a deep admiration.

"Why did we ever stop being the way we used to with each other? You were my closest companion and I trusted you above all." Loki stated when their previous laughter had subsided.

"We just changed, we grew apart." Abasi answered.

But Loki knew when people lied to him, especially when Abasi lied to him.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Loki asked Asabi.

She sighed and looked down at the table.

"Years ago," she started to explain, "Your father was threatened by our connection. He reminded me of my place in the world and yours. He thought that you loving a servant would be the death of him. I reminded him that you did not love me and that it was, in fact, the other way around, but he would not listen. He made me swear that I would only see you as a master."

Loki's anger swelled. His father forbade him to love. But it was then that what Abasi said sunk in. Loki looked deep into Abasi's eyes.

"You love me?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course I love you, Loki." she answered, "I have always loved you, you must know that. I have done a horrific job of hiding my affection for you."

Although Loki never needed the love of any woman he had ever been with, Abasi saying those words to him somehow changed him forever. Abasi stood from her seat and walked to where he was seated, she reached her hand to him and stroked the side of his face.

"Of course I love you, Loki." she murmured. He took her hand and kissed it.

Loki stood swiftly, knocking over his chair. He took her face roughly in his hands. Slowly, he leaned his face down to hers, building the anticipation. The moment their lips touched, it was a wildfire. Loki gasped in hunger and crushed his lips to Abasi's. His tongue skillfully entered her mouth. Exploring every inch of it. Her tongue met his in a desperate dance of need. Loki moaned deeply into her mouth. His moan only made Abasi wilder.

Loki roughly grabbed Abasi's arse and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Abasi groaned with the deep need of more. She needed all of him. She was so ready for him. Abasi wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pressed herself even closer to him. She started grinding her body against Loki's.

Loki chuckled. "Patience is not one of your strong suits, is it my dear?"

"Not particularly, no." Abasi murmured with a smile.

Loki sat Abasi on the table. He was about to whisper a spell to remove his armor, but she stopped him.

"Slowly, Loki, I want to enjoy this."

"Anything for my queen", Loki replied.

Those words made her want burn in her most intimate spot. They turned her on more than the kissing had.

Loki began by removing his black boots. Then his rich green cape and chest armor. He was left with nothing, but his black leather trousers and green tunic. Before Loki could get any further, Abasi pounced on him. She jumped into arms and forced her lips onto his. Her hands made their way from Loki's face to the neck line of his tunic. The only sounds that could be heard were Abasi's animalistic moans and the tearing of Loki's tunic.

Loki smiled against Abasi's lips, "So you like it rough?"

Abasi did not answer; she was too wrapped in the feeling of his sensually smooth skin, the tempting smell of his breath, the bulge of his hard cock. She ran her hands all over his abdomen and hard stomach. His body was perfect; he was muscular, but gracefully slim.

Abasi's feet found their way to the floor and she desperately reached for Loki's trousers.

"Hey, hey, Abasi. I think you should slow down." Loki murmured with a soft look in his eyes.

Abasi stood back, "Why?" she questioned with a ragged breath. Years of insecurities came to the surface.

" _What_ _was I thinking? He would never want this. I am a lowly servant and he is a prince. I am a fool. I should not have come." Abasi brokenly thought to herself._

"We should probably take your first time slower. The rough things can come later; I do not want to hurt you." Loki replied.

Abasi could not repress her giggle of relief. She laughed uncontrollably. Finally she sobered, "What makes you think this is my first time?"

Loki lifted up one of his eyebrows, "It isn't?"

Abasi shook her head and stared straight back at him.

"Who?" he inquired.

"Madelhari, the stable boy." she answered with no sense of self consciousness.

"That fool? You must not be serious."

"I was young, and the thought of having you was impossible. I just wanted it to be over with, to not have to wonder any longer. I do not regret it, but I do not think of it fondly either. There were some after Madelhari, but they hardly impressed me." Abasi explained.

The thought of another man's hands on Abasi angered Loki and his jealousy grew. The thought of that vile, selfish, dirty stable boy disgusted Loki.

Abasi could see the anger in his eyes, "I would not take it back. I do not understand your anger, you are no virgin either. Do not ruin this moment because of your petty jealousy over something that happened long ago and I never think back on."

Abasi walked the short distance between her and Loki. She grabbed his face, "Come on, Loki. Do not ruin this."

Loki leaned his face back down to Abasi's.

"Do not go easy on me, Loki." Abasi seductively breathed.

"I would never." he replied and chuckled at Abasi's surprised gasped when he lifted her and carried her to his sleeping chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Abasi and Loki kissed passionately. Loki walked, with Abasi's legs around his waist, to his bed chambers. He opened the doors to his chamber without breaking the kiss. When they got to the edge of his large bed, Loki set Abasi on her feet.

His lips trailed from her lips, down to her chin, and then up her jaw. His kisses were leaving what felt like an open flame on her skin. He pulled Abasi's hair from the ribbon that was holding it up, and then he buried his fingers in her silky, sensual, thick locks. Abasi moaned his name huskily. The sound of his name in her needing plea drove him mad with desire. Loki grasped the roots of Abasi's hair and pulled, forcing her to turn her face up and expose her neck.

Abasi gasped in surprise and from the pain that only made the throbbing wetness in her most intimate spot magnify. Loki chuckled into her throat, "I love the sound of your desperation."

Abasi moved her hands from his neck, down to his collar bones, under his arms and to his back. She enjoyed feeling the ripple of muscle every time he moved in the slightest. Abasi's confidence grew and she brazenly ran her nails down his back.

Loki hissed. "You are a naughty girl, Abasi. That must be rectified."

Loki reached behind Abasi and started unlacing her corset. Once it was discarded he pushed the neckline of her tunic to uncover one of her shoulders. He placed his lips delicately on the edge of her shoulder and moved his way to the base of her throat. When he got to the base of her throat he bit down on her smooth skin.

She gasped. "What are you doing?" she hissed exasperated.

"Rectifying." Loki murmured against her skin.

His lips made their way up to her ear.

"Do you want me?" Loki smoothly whispered.

"Always." Abasi breathed out.

He gently blew into her ear, sending the feeling of warm anticipation down to her core.

"Then, you shall have me." He growled.

Suddenly he knelt in front of her. The sight of Loki on his knees for her made her feel powerful, and for once, truly desired. He pulled her tunic out of the waistband of her skirt. Abasi grabbed the hem of her tunic and pulled it over her head. Loki looked at her chest and moaned in appreciation. He then pulled the waistline of her skirt down until it pooled at her feet.

He ran his nose from the inside of her thigh to her vagina, "You smell absolutely magnificent, love."

Abasi giggled.

"My gods, I love that sound." Loki whispered.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, "Abasi, I am on my knees, worshiping you. You have bewitched me."

Loki's hand traveled from her ankles up her legs. When his hand reached her thighs, he pushed. Forcing Abasi back onto the bed, gasping in surprise. Loki grasped Abasi's knees and pushed her legs apart.

"I hope you aren't terribly attached to these panties." He murmured as his hand lightly traveled up her sex. Without warning, she heard the shredding of her delicate lace panties. Abasi giggled.

"If you do not stop that irresistible laughter, I am completely going to lose control." Loki darkly cautioned.

Abasi propped herself on her elbows to see Loki smirking and staring intently into her eyes.

"Lose control, Loki. Completely." Abasi replied, her voice several octaves lower than usual. She had never heard her voice so husky, dark, and desperate. It turned her on even more.

Loki groaned, "As you wish, my queen."

His lips made their way from her vagina, through her trimmed pubic hair, up her stomach, and to her breasts. His mouth quickly latched on to her nipple, while gently rolling the other gently with his thumb.

Abasi took her weight off of her elbows and fell back down.

"Augh… Loki… Don't stop… Hmm… My Gods."

"You know, I have never made a woman come this way. Maybe we can try." Loki groaned against her erect nipple.

He then turned his attention to the other. While he rolled her nipple with his expert tongue, Abasi wrapped her legs around Loki's waist and started grinding herself against him, trying in vain for any bit of friction. Loki groaned with pure primal need. The sound vibrating against her bare skin.

Then she felt it. The pinching in the pit of her stomach. Her legs began to tremble and her breaths turned into pants. Her orgasm began to build, but it would not stop, her body kept on winding tighter and tighter. She moaned loudly.

"Loki! Oh my Loki!" she shouted desperately, not caring who heard.

"Say my name. I want to hear you. Scream, baby, for me. For me."

Her orgasm ripped through her, "Loki!" she shouted his name louder than she thought she ever could have. Then another wave crashed upon her, "Oh Loki! Loki! My king!"

Loki didn't stop. He continued to push her, wanting to see how far she could go. Just when her fourth orgasm was about to crash upon her body, he stopped.

Abasi groaned in frustration, "Loki, don't stop."

"Oh, I don't plan on it. I'm nowhere near done with you."

Loki's lips made their way to her mouth, devouring her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and took power over his mouth. She felt his lips smile against hers.

"You are a greedy little thing, aren't you?" Loki mumbled.

"You have no clue." She replied against his lips and squeezed his hips tighter between her legs Loki laughed. "That's more like it."

Loki kissed his way down her body, to her most sensitive spot. He kissed the apex of her thighs before moving up and gently teasing her. His tongue darted out and gently caressed her labia.

"Ah!" Abasi gasped. A man's mouth had never been on her in this way. The pleasure was like no other. The feeling of Loki's tongue, the wet, warm, sensation was liberating. Asabi's hands made their way into his long, raven black hair.

Abasi felt herself build up again. Her legs were draped over his shoulders. Her heels started digging into his back. Loki's fingers made their way to her entrance and slowly slipped into her. He messaged her walls, circling his fingers around. Gently coaxing her G spot. His mouth went to her clitoris and began sucking.

"Augh! Loki…. Oh, Loki! Please! Please! Loki!" Abasi lost her breath, and the grip she had in Loki's hair tightened. Her orgasm hit her harder than the ones before, and lasted longer than she had ever known. When that one calmed and subsided, another hit her.

Finally Abasi had come down. Her head was spinning, and her breath erratic. Loki's lips once again found hers and she could taste herself in his mouth. Asabi pushed Loki until she was on top of him, sitting upright, straddling his hips. Abasi's hands trailed along his chest, drawing patterns on his skin. His body was so beautiful; she could do nothing but admire it.

"What are you doing?" Loki questioned with a sincere look on his face.

"Admiring." She replied, slightly embarrassed.

"You truly have a beautiful blush." Loki murmured with a smirk on his face, "Hey, look at me." He declared gently.

She looked up from her nervously twisting hands and into his gentle face, "Why are you so gentle with me? Why do you not treat me like the others? You are patient with me, when for any other, you would not be."

"Honestly, I do not know. I find myself thinking the same thing. It frustrates me, but at this time, I do not wish to dwell on the reason behind my actions. For now I want to enjoy you."

A breathtaking, sly smile lit his beautifully sculpted face. His hands made their way into her hair and forced her face to his. Their lips met with ferocity.

Abasi felt his hard cock against pushing through his trousers and against her skin. She traced her fingers lightly down his chest, to his muscular stomach, and down between their bodies. Her fingers deftly started unlacing his trousers. Loki lifted his hips to allow Abasi to pull his trousers down his legs, freeing his cock.

Loki smiled as he watched Abasi take control. Abasi grasped Loki and positioned him at her entrance. Then slowly, she lowered herself on him. Savoring the stretching she felt to accommodate to Loki's large size. Loki closed his eyes, and appreciated the unworldly feeling of her tight, but soft pleasure.

Abasi started to move. She placed her hands on Loki's chest, for support, and started to grind into Loki, driving his cock deeper into her body. His eyes never left hers.

Loki had never seen anything as beautiful as Abasi on his body, her bare chest exposed and bouncing with the rest of her. He had never desired a woman as much as desired Abasi now. Abasi lowered her face down to his and claimed his mouth with confidence. Loki had never had a woman who took control. It was a strange adjustment for him, but he welcomed it. He would take Abasi any way he could get her, and this was a terrific way.

Abasi reached the peak of her climax and her body tightened, driving Loki on. They both reached their release at the same time. Abasi felt Loki spill himself inside of her, sending her off again.

When Abasi reached her end, she collapsed on top of Loki. When they finally caught their breaths, Abasi sat up, wincing, when Loki pulled out of her. She lied back down, with her head on Loki's chest. Their limbs tangled together.

Loki kissed Abasi's hair and she looked up at him, "That was fun, let's do it again."

"My gods, I have created a monster." He replied, causing her to smile shyly up at him.

"Anything for my queen."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light shone from the open balcony doors, through the gossamer canopy that hung over the plush, large bed. There was a slight breeze and the smell of the ocean enveloped the room. The air was light and the mood was… happy. Loki's bed chambers had never been so exuberant.

Abasi slowly lifted her eye lids. Waking naturally, and not for chores, for the first time since she was a child. Abasi smiled and moaned groggily. She began to stretch when she became aware of where she had spent the night. She looked down and found Loki, with his head on her chest, his arm draped across her stomach, and his legs tangling with hers. He was lightly snoring, like a man who had been deprived of sleep for too long.

Abasi studied Loki's features. He looked much younger in his sleep, less burdened. For once, his brow was not furrowed. His lips were slightly parted and he was not frowning. He looked unconditionally beautiful.

Abasi lied her head back down and sighed contently. She had never felt this full in her life. Her mind drifted to the night before and she absentmindedly began to stroke Loki's raven hair. Abasi's mind reveled in memory of Loki's skin against hers. She thought of the power she felt while being on top of him, watching him come apart because of her touch.

She was not sure how long she had been thinking when Loki started to stir. She looked back down to him and he was burying his head into her bare chest. He groaned.

"Wake up, my love." She cooed Loki, "Wake up, my Loki. My king."

She kissed his hair.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Loki murmured against Abasi's skin. The hand that had been draped across her skin started traveling from her breasts to her hips and back up. His strokes calming her and coaxing her back to sleep.

"Loki, if you do not stop, we will never leave this damned bed." Abasi meaninglessly cautioned.

"I could live with that." He tiredly replied.

Abasi smiled, "I could too."

There was a sudden knock on the door, "Prince Loki, I have your breakfast." Yalla, Loki's maid, called through the door.

Loki drew the dark green sheets to cover their naked bodies. Abasi jumped to dress, but Loki held her down, "Do not fret, little one. It is just Yalla. Do not be embarrassed."

"You may enter Yalla." Loki called back to her.

When Yalla entered she expected Loki to be at his desk reading or practicing a spell. She did not anticipate that he would still be in bed. Loki had never condoned waking late or wasting time. Yet there he lied with lazy smile fixed on his face, which took Yalla by surprise. Lying next to him was Abasi, blushing furiously. Yalla smiled to herself. She had never witnessed a woman in Loki's bed in the morning; he had always kicked whoever it was out of his chambers before the sun rose. Loki always slept alone.

This was a morning of firsts for Yalla. She placed the food on a table on the balcony, where Loki usually ate his breakfasts alone. There was a dining hall in Loki's chambers, where he ate when he had company, but that never occurred. Yalla made her way back into Loki's bedchamber from the balcony. "I will bring more food for your company. Is there anything else I can do for you this morning, prince?"

"We do not need more food, what you have brought will suffice. Thank you Yalla, that is all." Loki replied in a light tone.

Yalla bowed and made her way out of Loki's chambers. She was pleased for Loki. He had spent the night with Abasi, the woman she knew Loki had been yearning for as long as she had known him.

Loki sat up in his bed. He looked at the extraordinary woman lying on his bed. Her hair was splayed out over the pillow that her head rested on. Her arms were idly bent at the sides of her body and her legs were leisurely thrown the her side. The silk sheet barely covered her breasts. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Abasi questioned.

"You." Loki whispered, before pulling the sheet down Abasi's body causing her to shiver and her nipples to harden. Loki lightly ran his fingers down her thighs. Tracing the skin like butterfly wings.

Abasi shrieked and twisted under his fingers, giggling.

Loki gasped, "Abasi, are you ticklish?" he asked with a delighted smile.

"No!" she shrieked when his fingers once again brushed upon her skin and she twisted onto her front side to protect her stomach and thighs from him.

"Oh, I think you are. And I think I am going to have fun with you." Loki menacingly replied.

He grabbed her hips and lifter her up until she was in his lap and his hands found their way to her stomach. She tried to push him away, but he was relentless. She was laughing so hard, it hurt and she could barely breathe. Her eyes were starting to water.

"Loki! Hahaha. Stop! Stop! Hahaha. I'm not kidding, Loki, stop!" she screamed in between peals of laughter.

Finally, when he was afraid she might suffocate to death, he let her go. Abasi gasped and tried to catch her breath.

"You don't play fair." She giggled.

"I never said I did." He replied with his mouth against her hair. Since she was on his lap it wasn't hard for Loki to turn Abasi to face him. She was still panting when he grabbed her face with his hand and brought his lovely lips to hers. Abasi wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pulled herself tighter to him. Her breasts were pressed upon his chest, and their breaths became matched. Loki's tongue travelled through her full lips and took her tongue with ease.

Loki pulled away, with his hands still clasping her face, "We should eat, before our breakfast gets cold."

"You definitely do not play fair." Abasi whispered, exasperated, as Loki climb out of bed and pulled his trousers on.

Loki clasped Abasi's hand and pulled her out the bed. Abasi wrapped the deep green silk sheet around her naked body before she followed Loki to the balcony. The balcony was as large as Loki's bed chambers and had a beautifully carved table for two on the edge, overlooking the ocean that surrounded the palace. There on the table, laid a breakfast tray, with a silver domed food cover. Loki pulled out Abasi's seat and then sat across from her. He pulled the cover off of the tray and presented Abasi with a plethora of food. The smell of fresh fruit, bacon, toast with sweet jam, a pot of tea, and sausage intoxicated the air.

Abasi took in a deep breath, not realizing until now, just how hungry she was. Loki handed her a fork, smirking. Abasi grinned back at him and took the fork.

Loki sat back and watched Abasi eating. Her hair gently flowed in the breeze; her beautiful green eyes gazed into the ocean, the sheet covering her body hardly left anything to the imagination.

Once Abasi was satisfied, she pushed the remaining food in Loki's direction.

"Are you ever going to stop staring at me?" Abasi inquired lightly as Loki took his first bite of the fresh fruit.

He looked at straight into her eyes, "No."

"It makes me nervous." She replied looking out onto the ocean.

Loki reached across the table and took Abasi's hand, "When are you going to realize that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and that you have utterly captivated me."

Abasi chuckled under her breath, "You are the most confusing man I have ever met. I will never understand you."

"How so?"

"Everybody talks about you, they have warned me to stay away from you. They have told me that your temper is short and that you are a force to be reckoned with. I have seen you when you are angry, and it has scared me. But somehow, you have never showed me any indication that you are the man that anybody describes. And you are incredibly gentle and tender and passionate with me. What I hear and what I see are completely different people."

Loki smiled in between his bites of food. "I believe that it is time for you to return to your duties."

The color drained from Abasi's face, "What time is it?"

"I would say half ten minutes past nine in the morning."

Abasi shot out of her chair and ran into Loki's bed chambers. She picked her clothes up from the floor at the foot of the bed. She dressed hastily. All she needed was to tighten her corset, but she needed another to do it for her. Usually, her best friend and chamber mate, Salheary would do it, but Abasi could not journey to the service quarters with an untied corset. Abasi turned to see Loki leaned against the balcony doorway, with his signature smirk.

Abasi hurriedly sashayed to him and turned once she was a foot from him.

"Lace me up Loki." She demanded.

Loki bent his face to her shoulder and started trailing kisses to her jaw. His hands grasped Abasi's hips and pulled her to his body.

"Loki I am serious, lace me up or I will lose control."

"Lose control, Abasi, completely." He murmured, turning the words she used on him last night against her.

"Loki, stop it now! Lace me up, now! That is an order! Your father will have my head for being so late. Please. Please."

"Fine." He sullenly muttered against her throat. He started tightening the laces of her corset. When he finished, she turned to face him.

"Thank you." She confidently stated looking into his face.

"You ruined my fun." He sulkily frowned.

"Oh, Loki, do not act like a child." Abasi cautioned.

He smiled at her. "No one has called me a child to my face."

"Maybe they should." She replied.

Loki grabbed her face and kissed her desperately and too hastily for her taste. She wanted more, she always wanted more.

"When will I see you again?" he whispered against her lips.

"I don't know. We will see." She smiled at him and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Abasi raced to the Throne Room, where she knew the other servants would be. The Jul celebration was two days away and the palace was a constant hustle. She reached the Throne Room and through the throngs of workers and moving furniture she spotted her best friend Salheary polishing the thrones. Abasi rushed to Salheary's side.

"I am so sorry, Salheary."

"Where the Hel were you?" Salheary hissed.

"The All- Father asked about you. I told him that you had taken ill. He seemed livid. What did you do?"

"Salheary, yesterday I was with Deon instead of doing my duties, causing Deon to miss his daily meeting with the All- Father. That is why he was upset with me, then probably more so when I did not return to my duties. I am sorry you had to lie to him for me. Thank you, my friend, my sister." Abasi explained as she dropped to her knees and aided Salheary with the polishing the thrones.

"That still doesn't explain where you were all night." Salheary looked into Abasi's eyes, silently pleading for the truth. She deserved that.

Abasi sighed, "I was with Prince Loki."

Abasi looked at Salheary's face, into a face etched with utter shock and worry.

"No, Abasi, he is no good for you. Why would you spend the night with him? You know that no matter what he does, he will leave you heartbroken like the rest of those women. You are better than that. You are better than crying over Loki."

"You do not know him as I do." Abasi whispered, trying to protect Loki from Salheary's crude and meaningless words.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare defend him. We know who he is, who he truly is. We have heard stories. We have witnessed his anger, his jealousy." Salheary forcefully declared.

"You should have seen the way he was with me though. He was kind, gentle, passionate, and beautiful. The list is endless." Abasi whispered carefully, "I love him, Salheary."

"You do not love him; you are mistaking your feelings."

"Do not tell me how I feel, Salheary." Abasi raised her voice.

"Be quiet. How do you know that Loki is not like that with all women, to get them into his bed? You may not be the only one that has felt special or cherished in his presence."

"I told him I love him, Salheary."

Salheary gasped, "Did he verbally reciprocate your feelings?"

"No, not exactly. But I could feel it. He showed me."

"If he did not certainly reciprocate your feelings, there is no proof of his feelings for you. Many women could say that he showed them love."

"Why are you making me question everything that took place last night? Do you think me a fool?" Abasi interrogated, hurt.

"No, of course not, Abasi. I just worry for you. I do not want to see you hurt and broken over this man."

"He asked me when he would see me again." Abasi whispered.

"Well that's something. If you have faith in this man, do not let me stop you. Just be careful. You know that I love you. You are the closet thing I have to a sister."

"And you are the closest thing I have to a secret, Salheary. I love you too. Thank you for your concern." Abasi replied.

Abasi continued to question everything that happened the night before. She mulled over all the details, thinking of everything Loki said, and if he could have said that to another before her.

" _Would Loki use me just for his pleasure and lead me to believe that we are in love? Will I dedicate myself to him, just to find another sharing his bed? Why did Salheary put these thoughts in my head?"_ Abasi thought to herself.

But deep down, she knew that Salheary's concerns came from a genuine place. She also knew that Salheary's concerns weren't implausible.

They continued polishing the thrones, which were a time consuming task, due to the fact that each one were so ornately carved and decorated. There were four thrones upon a raised golden platform. The All- Fathers and Queen Frigga's thrones were by far, the largest. They stood in the middle, staggered in front of the two thrones on either side. Thor's throne was beside the All- Father's. It was lesser than the All- Father's in size, but no less in beauty. Loki's throne was beside Queen Frigga's; the gold adornment was beyond anything Abasi had seen. The throne paralleled Loki's personality entirely. The back of the throne divided into two horns at the top, such as his helmet. The gold emblems on the chair braided and weaved together in a powerful and heavy way. But, Abasi noticed that even Loki's throne was smaller than Thor's.

" _Are there subliminal messages everywhere that the All- Father thinks more of Thor than Loki?"_ Abasi mentally inquired.

Not long after Abasi left, there was a knock on Loki's door. Loki slipped on a fresh signature green tunic and answered the door. In front of him stood Prince Thor.

"Father requests your company in the Strategy Room." Thor stated in a flat tone.

"Fine, brother. Let me finish dressing." Loki replied, retreating to his closet.

Loki was pulling on his boots when Thor entered unannounced.

"Loki, why are you just now dressing? You are never this late."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't know, I was just curious."

"Well do me a favor, and stop being so curious." Loki snapped.

"I will be outside, then." Thor muttered.

A few minutes later, Loki was in his formal suit. Thor accompanied him on the walk to the Strategy Room, an awkward silence following them both. Once Thor and Loki reached their destination, they were announced and escorted in.

The All- Father was sitting at the head of a large table. In front of him splayed maps, pawns, and war plans.

"I fear that the relationship with the Jotun has become tenser and we are on the verge of war." Odin announced to Loki and Thor.

Loki smirked. They had been on the verge of war with the Jotun for years now. Everybody knew that, and Odin had called these meeting often, with the same amount of information. Nothing ever changed.

Loki sat at the seat to the left of Odin, and Thor to the right. Loki did not listen. This was a waste of his time. He just sat there, composedly, and pretended to listen. He let his mind drift. And as always, his mind drifted to thoughts of Abasi. He felt that he needed to see her. If he did not, he would surly go mad.

Finally Odin was done, and Loki was the first to stand, pay his respects and leave. He went to look for Abasi. Earlier when he asked when he would see her, she gave him an indefinite answer. He could not have that. Loki ventured around the palace until he found Hilda, the head servant.

"Hilda, do you know where I could find Abasi."

"Yes, Prince. Is something wrong? Has she caused any worry for you? Has she not met your standards in any way?"

"No, Hilda. Nothing like that. I just have a matter to speak to her about."

"Yes, Prince. She is currently in the Throne Room."

"Thank you Hilda." Loki stated, walking past her, towards the Throne Room.

Abasi was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Salheary was on the other side of the vast room, polishing the silver that was to be placed on the table, for guests to use on the day of the celebration.

Loki quickly spotted Abasi. Even on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor, she looked beautiful. Her hair was tied in a careless braid that draped over her shoulder, her corset showed an ample amount of breast, and her beautifully sculpted arms rippled with every movement she made. Loki was momentarily breathless at the sight of her. Abasi's back was to him when he walked to her.

"Abasi, I will only repeat myself once more. When will I see you again?" Loki questioned.

Abasi could hear the smirk in his voice. She smiled down at her work.


	7. Chapter 7

Abasi stood, "My Prince. I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do not play coy with me, Abasi." Loki hissed.

"I would never, Prince Loki." Abasi turned to face him, with a pleasant and innocent smile fixed on her face. She inclined her head down, as a sign of respect.

"Walk with me." He demanded. Loki escorted Abasi out of the Throne Room and down a vast hall, his hand on the small of her back, forcing her to maintain his pace.

"Loki, can you please slow down, I can hardly keep up."

Loki sighed and decreased his pace.

Abasi looked up at him and smiled, "I have never seen you this… forceful and authoritative. I must say, I like it."

"This is only the beginning, love. There is much more to come." Loki smirked down at her. His mood visibly lightened.

Abasi halted when she had realized where Loki was taking her.

"Why are you taking me here?" Abasi questioned with curiosity obvious in her voice.

"Privacy."

Abasi smiled, "I like privacy." She answered as Loki directed her into the hedge maze at the south side of the palace.

They walked for a few minutes in silence before Loki abruptly stopped and pushed Abasi into the hedge.

"I believe I will take you here." Loki murmured into Abasi's ear.

"I believe I will enjoy that very much, my prince."

Loki grabbed Abasi's hips and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around Loki's waist for support. Loki pushed his body against Abasi's, pinning her against the wall. His hands found their way to her hair, pulling it out of the braid, and burying themselves into her roots. He pulled her head back, allowing his mouth access to her throat. Abasi throatily groaned and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck.

"What excites you, turns you on, pleasures you?" Loki moaned against her neck.

"You, my king." Abasi tempestuously sighed, knowing that calling him king would make him frantic.

Loki hissed. His hands gripped her hair forcibly. His lips made their way to her mouth, possessing her. His tongue found Abasi's with a desperate moan.

"What else?" Loki murmured against Abasi's lips.

"This." She whispered, trailing her hand down Loki's chest to grasp the bulge of his hard cock.

Loki's breath quickened, "And?"

Abasi smiled. Her hand caressed his pants as she kissed her way to Loki's ear, "This." She panted before she smoothly blew into Loki's ear. Sending chills over his entire body.

Loki momentarily lost his train of thought. He shut everything, but the sensation, out. Abasi's hand did not falter as she watched Loki crack under her.

Loki's mouth crushed down on Abasi's. His tongue entered her mouth as he reached down for her hand and clasped it. He pushed both of her hands above her head and against the hedge. He held them above her with one of his hands while the other trailed down her body and to her thighs.

Loki's hand lingered at her sex, "No panties. I must say, I enjoy this."

"You ruined them last night, and I had no chance to grab a fresh pair this morning." Abasi breathed.

Loki smiled, "Lucky me." He chuckled.

Abasi's breathing hitched as Loki started rubbing slowly up and down her sex.

"So, you like forceful and authoritative?" Loki murmured, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Abasi bit her lip and looked up at Loki with wide eyes. His movement wavered. The look on her face was absolutely disarming. Loki gasped.

"Yes, my king, I love forceful and authoritative." Abasi huskily whispered.

Loki snapped out of his trance, and without any hesitation or indication, he vigorously untied the laces of his trousers and entered her.

Abasi gasped loudly.

"Quiet, my dear, you don't want anybody to discover us."

Abasi nodded, losing herself to the sensation. Loki began to vehemently thrust into Abasi. She met his thrusts with callous impact.

Abasi bit down on Loki's shoulder to quiet her moans. Loki pressed his head into Abasi's ample cleavage, biting her breasts. His hand traveled to her clitoris, rubbing rapidly. Abasi was getting close to finding her release under Loki's expert hands. She felt a tugging in the pit of her stomach. She was desperate to completely lose herself.

"Come on, baby. You feel so good. My gods, you're tight. I have never enjoyed being inside a woman, as much as I enjoy you. I want to see you."

Abasi drew her face from Loki's shoulder and placed it against the hedge. His pace increased.

Before the impact of Abasi's climax forced her to scream, Loki's hand that grasped Abasi's above her head moved to her mouth and muffled her. Tears sprung to her eyes as another orgasm with the force of a brick wall hit her. Loki's mouth embraced Abasi's with a bruising force as he found his release.

Loki broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Abasi's as they caught their breath. They stood there, without saying anything, for what felt like an eternity. Finally Loki pulled out of Abasi and set her on her feet. She brushed her skirt down as she smiled up at Loki.

"Turn around, my sweet." Loki whispered with a tone of sincere endearment.

Abasi blushed at his tone and obeyed. Wondering what he planned on doing.

Loki's hands went to her hair and ran his fingers through it to get the tangles out before skillfully braiding it. Once he was done and satisfied with his work he turned Abasi back around took her in his arms and softly kissing her full lips.

"We should head back, before they declare us missing."

Abasi giggled.

"I will never grow tired of that sound." Loki admitted before grasping Abasi's hand and walking with her to the entrance of the maze.

"Stay here." Loki whispered as he headed towards the opening. He motioned for her to follow.

"I wanted to make sure nobody saw us leave the maze together and get the wrong idea."

"What would the wrong idea be, Loki?" Abasi questioned, hurt.

"That we were fooling around… You could be ruined." Loki whispered in mock horror.

Abasi chuckled, "Yes, and you must maintain your pure appearance."

"Of course." He replied with an uncharacteristically wide smile. Loki pulled Abasi toward him and kissed her chastely on her forehead, "I have princely matters to attend to and I imagine that the Dining Hall is being readied as we speak. I'll find you later, love"

"I do not doubt it. You are a terrific stalker." Abasi smiled as Loki turned to leave. Once he had turned the corner of the maze away from the palace. Abasi turned and walked in the opposite direction, toward the Dining Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

It was past midnight and Abasi still hadn't heard from Loki. The Jul celebration was in 2 days and every servant in the palace felt the pressure of the stressful burden. Abasi would not be able to sleep. She knew that for sure.

Abasi lied awake for hours, infatuated with thoughts of Loki. She was overwhelmed with memories of the hedge maze, which felt like an eternity ago. In the small bed across the walk way of Abasi's room, Salheary stirred.

"Abasi, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Salheary."

"You need all the sleep you can get for the upcoming festivities. We still have much work to do."

"I understand, my mind just won't stop wandering. I'm nervous."

"Me too." Salheary whispered, "try to get some sleep."

" _Salheary thinks that I am nervous about the Jul celebration. Maybe it's better that way. She would not react well to the thought of me losing sleep over Loki. She thinks that this is a mere infatuation, perhaps it is. Perhaps it's a strong infatuation. Loki and I could never work. He could never settle with me, raise a family. Do I even desire those things? The thought of children is unappealing. Could I commit? Commitment is a large leap. Could I sacrifice my life and freedom for Loki? Who am I kidding? What life, what freedom do I have? This is what the rest of my life will become. Slavery. Maybe Loki could give me my life and freedom. Is he a man who would hold me down or suppress my ambition for his? His ambition. Another thing that he could put in front of me. Would he leave me, neglect me, and resent me, for a chance to be King?"_ Thoughts like this plagued Abasi's thoughts until it was finally time to begin they day.

The sun had risen not long before there was a knock on the door and the announcement that a new day of work was to begin. Salheary and Abasi both stood at the same time and stretched. Salheary sheepishly smiled.

"Another damned day." Abasi muttered as she reached for her servants dress that hung on the wall beside the foot of her bed.

"Abasi, things will never change. Maybe instead of dwelling on that fact, you can fully acknowledge it and try to make the best of it. Like the fact that we are always the first to hear all the gossip. Did you hear that prince Thor was seen last night entering his bedchambers with three women at the same time?" Salheary gasped in mock horror.

Salheary always had a way to advise Abasi, and always knew the right time to make her laugh.

When both girls were dressed and ready for a day of work, they swiftly walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Salheary pushed a plate of food toward Abasi, she couldn't even see the meal in front of her. She was too wrapped in her thoughts.

Salheary sighed, "Abasi, you must eat. First you did not sleep and now you will not eat. You look awful. I do not know what to do. What is wrong? What do you need from me?"

"I am simply not hungry, Salheary. I could not sleep and now I am not hungry. That is all that has happened, and there is nothing that you can do."

"Is it Prince Loki?" Salheary whispered.

Before Abasi could answer the head servant, Hilda bursted into the kitchen.

"I cannot find Yalla. She is not in her rooms. She is to take Prince Loki his breakfast and she is late. Loki will not accept this. I cannot deal with this. Not now. Abasi, you will take Prince Loki his meal. No exceptions."

Abasi felt numb. She could not see Loki when she felt so conflicted. When he was not certain about his feelings, leaving Abasi lost. She could not possible muster the pride to stand in front of him, as a peasant. Would he even acknowledge her? Or would he just use her for sex?

"Yes, Headmaster Hilda." Abasi answered with her head inclined down, her voice a monotone.

Abasi stood from her seat and faintly felt Salheary's hand rub her back as she stood, took the tray of food, and left the kitchen. The stifled scent of the meal had no effect on Abasi. At this moment she could not feel. She could hardly think. Her muscle memory is what led her to Loki's chambers.

Once Abasi was at his door, she deftly knocked.

"Come in." Abasi's mind hardly registered Loki calling.

Abasi opened the door and entered.

"Place the tray on the table on the balcony." Loki commanded, irritated.

Abasi walked through the sitting area, to the Dining Hall, and into Loki's chambers. His back was to her and he was reading a book. Abasi walked to the balcony and placed the tray on the table.

Abasi walked back to his chambers, with her head bowed down, she muttered, "Is there anything else I can do for you this morning, Prince Loki?"

Loki turned to the sound of Abasi's voice, surprised,"Abasi, what are you doing here?"

"Do you not want m here, Prince Loki?" Abasi whispered to the floor.

"What?" Loki scoffed, exasperated and confused.

"Do you not want me here, Prince Loki?" Abasi whispered.

"Where is this coming from, Abasi." Loki questioned softly. Abasi did not answer; she kept her eyes trained on the gorgeous dark marble floor.

"Abasi, look at me. Do not keep your head bowed like that. In here, with me, you are my equal. You will always be my equal. What has provoked you to behave this way? Is it me; is it something I have done? Tell me now; I cannot bear to see you submissive in front of me. For the love of the Gods, look at me!"

Finally Abasi's gaze drifted to meet his. Loki gasped in shock, "Abasi, why are you so pale? You do not look well. What is wrong? Talk to me. Please, I am losing my mind. You are the only thoughts on my mind, you are frightening me. Especially now."

Loki took timid steps to Abasi. Her mind could not register him movements until he only a foot from her. Looking down at her with a tender and scared expression. Suddenly, the events of the last few days, her lack of sleep, and hunger hit her with the force of a brick wall. Abasi collapsed. The only thing she could remember before she fell into unconsciousness was Loki catching her before she hit the floor and him frantically calling for the guards while soothingly rubbing her hair from her face.

Abasi slowly came into consciousness in a room full of filter natural light. She looked around the room. She was in the healing ward, she had only been here once before, when there was an attack on the palace she had been appointed to help the healers. Abasi turned her head to where the light was streaming in from and saw sheer white fabric billowing towards the room and could slightly hear the calming sound of the water of the ocean lapping against the side of the palace.

Abasi turned her head to the other side and saw Loki and Thor standing outside of the room through a large, golden hued, window. They were facing each other and deep in conversation. Thor looked worried for his brother, and Loki looked weak. His hair was disheveled and untidy, his cape and most of his formal armor was missing, and his shoulders were slumped. Thor was saying something that looked to Abasi to be reassuring, when his gaze flited to hers. Abasi felt that she should look away, it was rude to stare at a prince, but she could not. Thor softly smiled and whispered to his brother. Loki's head snapped to Abasi's direction. She could see the weight physically lift from his shoulders as he slightly straightened up and blew out heavily. Thor patted Loki's back before kindly smiling to Abasi again and leaving.

Loki walked into the room, pulled back one of the curtains to allow more light in, and sat in the plush chair beside Abasi's bed.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hi." Abasi shyly replied. Looking down at her twisted hands.

Loki reached to her hands and stopped their fidgeting, "You frightened me, Abasi. Never do that again. I could not live myself if I were the cause of your ruin. I have been known by others as fearless, and the only time I have felt fear as others do is at the thought of you in harm. Do you have a clue what you have done to me?" Loki's voice quivered.

Abasi looked from her hands to his face. Silent tears were trailing down his perfectly chiseled face. Causing Abasi a twinge of remorse and guilt

"Do not cry over me, Loki. I am not worth it. Do not worry over me." Abasi whispered reassuringly. She sat up from the bed and turned towards him and wiped the tears from his face. Loki grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"How can you not see that you are worth it? You are worth the tears, worth the worry. I love you, Abasi. I will always worry over you, I will always cry over you. You are my reason to function. In your face, I see something more beautiful than the stars. I want to be your friend, your partner, your equal, your love. I want to wake every morning with the sight of your face, the smell of your hair, the feeling of our bodies intertwined. All the confusion and anguish I have felt for the longest time, has melted every time I hear your voice or touch your skin. I understand the world when I am with you, yet I will never understand you. Everything I yearn for is now for you. You are my center, my grace, my sun and moon. You are my fire. I will do anything, say anything, brave anything, for you. In you I see life. In you I see hope. You are my forever, you are my always. You are my home, you will be tied to me for my eternity. All that I breathe until my end, will be you"

Abasi could not hold her tears. All of the confusion she felt about their partnership, was gone without a hesitation. Abasi had never heard anything more beautiful, seen anything so beautiful. All she knew in this moment was Loki. Tears were freely streaming down bot of their faces.

Abasi lifted herself from the bed and fell onto her knees before Loki. She placed her head on his lap and whispered, "I love you, it is as simple as that."


	9. Chapter 9

Loki sat in silence, stroking Abasi's hair gently. He let his mind lightly drift. He thought of the future he and Abasi could have.

 _"Do I even want a long term partnership with Abasi? I couldn't have any other women. Is that a future I could see myself in?"_ Loki questioned himself.

But, he knew the answer was yes. He would sacrifice anything for Abasi. He had always felt that he would sacrifice anything for her, even as children. Loki had never thought of himself as an uncivilized child, but if any person had ever hurt or teased Abasi, Loki became quite a fighter. Even after Odin advised Loki against it, he did not listen. He would always defend Abasi.

Loki did not know how long they sat like that until a healer entered the room. Once Abasi heard the healer awkwardly clear his throat, she shot up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

Loki smirked at Abasi and turned his head to the healer, "Is anything out of the normal?" Abasi could hear the slight tension lace into his voice.

"No, Prince Loki. Slight dehydration, malnutrition, and sleep deprivation. I recommend that she rests for the remainder of the day, drinks plenty of water, and eats a supplemental meal."

"Am I allowed to leave now?" Abasi whispered, looking at her hands.

"Yes, just remember to rest. I can assign a servant to look over you."

"That is not necessary." Loki stated, using his authority. He stood and beckoned Abasi to follow.

Abasi slowly stood. She hadn't realized how much her head throbbed and how sore and tired her muscles actually felt.

"Thank you, healer." Abasi murmured as she passed the nice older man.

"It is genuinely my pleasure, Abasi."

Loki's pace was hard for Abasi to match. "Loki, please slow your pace. I cannot keep up."

"Do you know how frustrating it is to see you constantly look down when you speak to another? To hear your voice falter? To see your anxious expressions?"

"I was raised to look down when I speak to others, to not raise my voice, to be in background. It is all I know. Now, please slow down."

Loki slowed marginally, "But you had never been so reserved when we were growing up."

"It has been a long time since those days. I was naïve. I didn't know the consequences of my improper conduct back then. I had no right to treat you as an equal during our childhood. I was a servant, you were a young prince. That is still the description of our relationship."

Loki stopped his long gait and turned to Abasi in the same moment, "That is not the description of this relationship. We are in a partnership, as many people are, and you are my equal." He said sternly.

Abasi put her head down and opened her mind to apologize, but before she could Loki softly grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

"Don't." he murmured. They continued walking at a slower pace. Loki reached for Abasi's hand, but she pulled it away discreetly. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Do you realize how long it has been since we were teenagers? Since we had actually spoken more than a few words at a public gathering? I have changed Loki. I am not that girl anymore. I feel broken. My spirit has left me. A life of servitude is not what I dreamed of, and now the crushing reality of the fact that it will never change has broken me."

Loki sighed, "I know."

"Where are you taking me? My rooms are in the other direction." Abasi interrogated.

"Do you believe that I would just leave you alone in your chambers after I dismissed the idea of a servant watching over you? I will take care of you."

Abasi snorted, "I do not believe that you could manage. I am fine, Loki, I will eat a meal and get back to work. I cannot stop working for a day; the All- Father will be very displeased."

"I will clear this with Odin." Loki stated before his voice dropped lower and became silky, "And trust me, I can manage many things."

They were just a few meters from the door to Loki's chambers when Loki's hand dropped from Abasi's lower back to her arse. Abasi gasped, but Loki's hand continued traveling, until it met the back of Abasi's knees. With no caution, Loki lifted Abasi into his arms to carry her over the threshold.

Abasi giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you."

Loki opened the door without letting go of Abasi, using a simple spell. Loki carried Abasi through his rooms to his bedchamber. He whispered a spell and pulled the sheets on his bed down and deftly placed Abasi on the bed, then pulled them over her body. Loki propped Abasi's head up using a feathered pillow, and then walked out of the room. He came back a few moments later with a tray of food.

Abasi sat up to take the tray for him, but he stopped her, "You need to learn to let me watch after you. I have an impression that it will be happening a lot." Loki smiled openly at her.

Loki sat the tray on her lap and lifted the cover. The smell was almost too much for Abasi. On the plate laid boiled potatoes with fresh herbs and a slow roasted brisket.

Loki sat on the bed next to Abasi started to slice the brisket for her, "How are you feeling, love?"

Abasi lied her head down on the pillow, closed her eyes, and sighed, "Tired, hungry, my head is throbbing, and I cannot remember being so sore in my life."

"Hmm." Loki murmured absentmindedly. Then placed the knife and fork in her hands, "Eat, now. All of it."

Abasi smiled and opened her eyes. She pulled the tray closer to her and started eating quickly.

"Do you trust me?" Loki hummed.

"Of course." Abasi muttered in between hurried mouths of food.

Loki snickered and lifted his hands, and brought them on to each side of her head. Abasi stopped chewing and swallowed. Loki closed his eyes and sighed, concentration displayed clearly in his face. Slowly, Abasi felt a tingling sensation flowing through her head. The throbbing in her head stopped. Abasi knew that Loki had practice magic, but this thoroughly impressed her. She smiled at Loki's face and traced his jaw line.

Loki opened his eyes and dropped his hands, "How do you feel?"

"All better." Abasi murmured, with a smile still fixed on her face.

She looked down at her plate, that still held half of the meal, "Loki, I cannot finish this meal. You must be hungry. You probably did not eat your breakfast. Please take this; it will make me feel much better."

"Do you worry about my health?" Loki asked, feigning a coy face and tone of voice.

"All the time, my prince. Now, please eat."

"I love it when you order me around." Loki whispered into Abasi's ear, causing chills to spike through her entire body.

Abasi moaned and placed the tray on a small desk beside the bed, "There is more of that where it came from."

She placed her hand on Loki's chest and pushed him into the bed. Abasi shifted her weight and kicked her leg over Loki's hips to straddle him. Slowly, Abasi started grinding circles against Loki's groin. She placed her hands on Loki's chest and stared into his eyes. Abasi hungrily licked her lips.

"Abasi, please stop. I want you to rest, and if we do not stop now, I will do more bad than good."

"I like bad."

"Oh, baby, I do too. But I need you to stop."

Abasi groaned, frustrated, and climbed off of him. She placed her head on his chest and tangled her legs with his.

"Why did you pull your hand away from mine?" Loki inquired, vulnerably.

"What?" Abasi replied.

"When we were walking down the corridors to my chambers, I reached for your hand and you pulled away. Do not expect me to be oblivious."

Abasi sighed, "I pulled away because I did not want to be seen. The All- Father would have my head if he knew that you and I have a partnership with you after he expressly forbid it. I was nervous. How would it look if the prince of Asgard was hand in hand with a peasant?"

"It would look like the prince is in love."

"I do not want to be dismissed from the palace from the All- Father. And I love you, too. I do not want to talk about it anymore."

"You have such beautiful hair." Loki observed, changing the subject.

"I want to cut it, to be slightly past my chin."

Loki scoffed.

"What? When Thor once returned from Midgard, he said many woman had their hair cut short like that, if not, shorter. I think it resembles power."

"Or poverty." Loki scoffed again.

"Then what is the problem. Isn't that what I am?"

"If you would like to cut your hair like that, I will support you. But, do not expect me to like it."  
"I would like it. And that is more important."

Loki laughed, "Deon was worried about you. He wanted to stay and see you wake, but he had other obligations."

"Speaking of obligations, shouldn't you be doing some princely duty?"

"Yes, but I care more about you than my princely duties. Do not fret. You should sleep, love."

"Stay with me."

"I would never leave you."

Slowly, Abasi drifted into sleep, listening to the sound of Loki's even breaths.


	10. Chapter 10

Abasi woke in an empty bed. She sat up, disappointed and looked at the room around her. Then she spotted a letter labeled for her on the pillow next to where she had slept. Abasi grabbed the letter and walked onto the balcony. It was late afternoon and the sun was just setting. She had only been in the healers ward this morning. Today was a long day and she could not wait for it to be over. She looked out onto the ocean and watched the ships coming and docking. Guests were arriving for the Jul celebration that is to take place tomorrow.

Abasi sat at the table on the balcony and took a deep breath of the ocean air and opened the letter. 

Dear Abasi,

I have stepped out to meet with my father. I hope that I am back before you wake, but if I am not, know that I love you. I will find my way back to you as fast as I can. In the meantime, make yourself at home. I am sure you know where the library in my chambers is and I believe that there are quite a few books in there that you will enjoy. If you are hungry, find Yalla and she will gladly bring you dinner. Wait for me.

L

Abasi smiled to herself and looked out to the ocean, enjoying the soft, salty breeze. She could get used to a view like this.

Loki paced the Common Chamber of Odin and Frigga's chambers. He had just sent for a servant to call Odin from his study.

"Hello, son. What do I owe the pleasure of your company too?"

"I love her."

"I do not know what you mean." Odin sat in a large chair in the middle of the room and motioned for Loki to sit.

"Abasi, I love her. She told me why she denied my company for so many years. She told me what you said to her. She told me that you banned her from having an equal relationship with me. You took her away, gave her a lifetime of harder work than what she already had, and broke her."

"Abasi has spoken to you?"

"Odin, that is not the point. I want to hear in your own words what you did."

"I could not have a peasant worm her way into your heart. I could not have you marry her. She would use you. A servant on the throne of Asgard, that is unacceptable."

"As unacceptable as a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard?" Loki shouted, "You could not have a servant next to a Frost Giant on the throne!"

"Loki, I did it for your protection." Odin answered in a calm and level tone.

"Do not fill my head with any more of your lies!" Loki shouted, tears blurring his vision.

The large doors opened silently and Frigga entered the Common Chamber, "I thought I heard my son shouting. What is this about, Loki?"

"I think 'father' should explain what he did."

Frigga turned her gaze to Odin.

"What is the meaning of this, Odin?"

"Many years back, I saw Loki grow very fond of the servant, Abasi. They were very close friends, and as they grew older, I could see that Loki would want more than to be just Abasi's friend. I wanted to protect Loki, so I told Abasi that she could not see Loki as her friend or equal and that she is merely a servant and he is destined to be one of the greatest princes of Asgard, if not King."

"Have some honor and do not lie, Odin. Abasi told you that she loved me; you did not want to protect me from being hurt by Abasi. You did not want a servant on the throne of Asgard. We had already established that." Loki spat.

"Is what Loki says true?" Frigga gasped.

"Yes, it is."

"How could you do that to our son? You saw him for so many years; mourn over the hole Abasi left when she cut ties with him. You felt his angst and distress. You were behind his pain. All because the woman he loved wasn't well off or royalty."

Loki turned on his heal and walked past the threshold and into the corridor, heading to his rooms.

"Loki, stop!"

"What is it, mother?" Loki turned and walked to meet Frigga outside of the threshold.

"Do you really still love Abasi?"

"Yes."

"After all of this time and separation?" Frigga asked with a soft and loving expression on her face.

"Yes."

"Then be with her."

"I fully intend to." Loki answered, slightly impatient.

"You know that your father is sorry for what he did." Frigga apologized for Odin.

"No I do not." Loki answered, his monotone voice cutting Frigga deep.

"He regrets it, but figured it was too late to correct his mistake. He regrets hurting you, not protecting the throne. In whatever way he thinks he is protecting the throne. You do not need our permission to follow your heart, but you certainly have mine. Do not worry how your father feels. I will talk to him. He will come around. I love Abasi, I always have. And I believe that she is a terrific match for you. She can give you the love that you desperately need." Frigga pulled Loki into a warm and safe embrace.

"Thank you Mother."

Frigga pulled away and held Loki at an arm's length, "I am so proud of you, son."

"Thank you Mother,"

"Go, I know that you are impatient to be with your love."

Abasi's eyes were closed as she listened to the waves crash against the side of the palace. Her head was rested against the back of the chair. She was hardly aware of the sound of the door to Loki's chambers opening. She heard Loki's boots against the marble floor, but was too relaxed acknowledge them.

Loki stood in front of Abasi, watching her in her light sleep. She looked so graceful. Her hair fell loosely down her shoulders, her ivory skin glowed in the soft orange light, and her lips pouted faintly, causing Loki's breath to hitch.

He had to have her. He thought that he would lose his mind if he did not have her right now, on this balcony.

Loki knelt onto his knees in front of Abasi. He expertly began to unclasp the buttons on the front of Abasi's corset. Once it was loose, Loki pulled her blouse down to expose her breasts. His cock prickled with heat. His mouth clasped onto one of her nipples and Abasi instantly rose from her light sleep.

"Augh." She moaned as her hands moved and tangled into his hair. She loved having her hand buried in his hair. It gave her the power to drive Loki mad with a simple pull.

Loki gave equal attention to the other nipple before standing only two feet away from her and pulling his armor off. Next came his tunic and trousers. He stood completely naked in front of her. Abasi sat there with her breasts exposed, her legs open wide, and a hungry look in her eyes. The sight of Abasi in the condition caused Loki's hard cock to twitch. Abasi licked her lips as she watched pre cum ooze down his long shaft.

"Look at what you do to me, Abasi." Loki moaned as he grasped his penis in his right hand and slowly began to stroke up and down the length of it.

"Oh, my King. I want you right now." Abasi gasped. The sight of Loki pleasuring himself caused her pussy to become drenched with her warm liquid.

"Not right now, baby. Right now I want to see you pleasure yourself."

Abasi had never been with a man in this way yet. She didn't know if she could do it. A blush formed on her high cheek bones.

"Baby, if you blush, I am going to cum twice as fast. Pull your skirts up so I can see you." Loki breathed heavily.

Abasi quickly obliged. She pulled her skirts up to her waist and trailed her hands up her thighs and to her soaking pussy. Her hands pulled the delicate material of her panties to the side and exposed her pussy to Loki.

"Oh, Abasi, just like that. Baby, you look so beautiful right now."

Abasi blushed as her hands made slow, tight circles around her clit.

"Oh my Gods, just like that. Now finger yourself." Loki ordered. Abasi enjoyed being ordered around like this, it thrilled her.

Abasi stopped circling her clit and inserted her pointer and middle finger inside herself, then gave her throbbing clit well deserved attention with her thumb. Her thumb forcefully pushed onto her clit as she bent her fingers to message her G- spot. Abasi moaned and leaned her head against the back of the chair.

"Abasi, look at me, you dirty little girl. Are you dirty?"

"Oh, yes my King. I'm a dirty girl." Abasi groaned. Her gazed shifted to Loki's cock, firmly grasped in his hand. He was quickly stroking up and down, using his pre cum as lube.

Abasi's breathing spiked. She felt the familiar pull in the pit of her stomach, her pussy got even wetter. She screamed Loki's name out as she climaxed. Watching Abasi come apart in front of him, pushed Loki over the edge. Long strings of cum shot out of his large cock and onto Abasi's chest.

Loki leaned down and his lips met Abasi's desperately, "Now I believe it is time for me to fuck those beautiful breasts of yours." Loki murmured darkly against Abasi's lips before pulling her fingers out of her pussy and bringing them into his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

It was past eleven in the night and Loki was lying, tangled with Abasi, in his bed, completely sated and alive.

"I didn't know I could be so full. So satisfied. This is my happiness. In here, like this, with you." Loki murmured, looking into Abasi's eyes, stroking her hair away from her face.

"Hmm. You just needed tenderness and unconditional love. I knew that you could always be like this. You were just worn down and rough around the edges."

"Marry me."

Abasi scoffed, "You cannot be serious."

"I am. I want you to marry me." Loki stared intently at Abasi.

"No, Loki." Abasi whispered gently.

"Why not?" Loki whispered back.

"Why would we? I am not going anywhere. No marriage could change my feelings for you. Do you realize that we have been seeing each other like this for hardly four days?"

"What is four days when I have known you almost my entire life?"

"No Loki. This is still new, for the both of us. I don't want to rush into this and end up years later, detesting each other for the choices we have made. And I cannot imagine having children and dragging them into our ill-fated marriage. Let us wait; I am not saying no, I am just saying later."

"You would want children with me?" Loki asked, staring at Abasi with an innocent expression.

Abasi laughed, "Of all the things I said, that is what you retained."

Loki leaned into Abasi's face and softly kissed her, "Yes, my queen." He whispered against her lips, "The future mother of my children."

"I like the sound of that." Abasi smiled against his lips.

"If you will not marry me, will you at least accompany me to the Jul Celebration? There will be drinking, fighting, and women throwing themselves at Thor, we will hate it." Loki chuckled, leaning away from Abasi and resting his head against a pillow.

"I cannot, Loki. I am a servant, your father despises me, and on top of that, I do not have a dress."

"Do not worry about any of those things. They are of no importance. You may be a servant, but you are being publically courted by a prince and no person would question me, Odin has been dealt with, and you shall not worry about a dress. Please promise me you will accompany me."

"Fine, Loki."

"You still don't believe you will be allowed to attend, do you?" Loki questioned, smiling.

"No, I do not."

Loki chuckled and drew Abasi into his arms.

"I want to show you something." Loki's light mood, turning dark and sounding in his voice.

Abasi quickly became nervous, "Okay." She replied timidly.

Loki sat up, still holding Abasi in his arms. He let go of her and positioned himself to sit across the bed from her. Abasi sat up, too, and faced Loki.

"Do not fret, love." Loki attentively murmured and reached to tenderly stroke her face. He smiled at her.

They were both already unclothed, so all Loki had to do was whisper a spell to drop his Aesir disguise. A blue tint started crawling up his skin until it consumed him. Prominent ridges rose on his body and face. Loki closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were red.

Abasi gasped, "What is this, Loki?"

"This is me, love." Loki whispered. He let out the breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding.

"You are a Frost Giant?" Abasi's voice cracked.

"Yes, Odin is not my real father. He found me on a rock, abandoned, in Jotunheim. I was too small to be accepted, my birth father was Laufey."

"Who else knows?" Abasi's voice was almost inaudible and masked with shock.

"Frigga, Thor, Heimdall, and Odin, of course. They have worked hard to keep the truth hidden. Even from me. This is what I am, a monster."

"This is what you are, a beautiful man with a dark past. But, that does not mean that your past is not beautiful, too. I love you, Loki, all of you." Abasi softly uttered.

Abasi sat up on her knees and crawled closer to Loki. She settled a foot from his and reached to his face. She traced her fingers down one of the ridges that led from his high cheek bone down to his chin.

"Your skin's cold." She mused, and then chuckled, "This will be useful on hot summer nights."

"You're not afraid of me? Sometimes I am." Loki whispered, a tear fell down his blue face.

"What would you expect me to do? Leave you. I think we are past that. Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me."

"I trust you with my life, Abasi."

"And I, you." Abasi replied before leaning in to kiss Loki's blue lips, "Let's finish what we started." She whispered.

"Surely not with me like this." Loki gasped, slightly mortified.

"Let me love all of you, Loki. I want this. I want you, any way I can get you." Abasi crawled the rest of the way to Loki's body and wrapped her arms around Loki then lifted herself to straddle him. The cold press of Loki's legs against Abasi's inner thighs sent a chill through her entire body. She kissed his cold lips again, but this time implored him with her tongue to open his mouth to her. He quickly obeyed.

"Please tell me if I hurt you and I will stop immediately. I do not want to harm you."

"I would never think you could, Loki."

Loki and Abasi spent the remainder of the night talking and making love. The morning sun was just rising when Abasi drifted into a heavy slumber, wrapped in Loki's warm arms.


End file.
